


°□||E I G H T||□°

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack Groupchat♡ [8]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Oof Unknown is..., T. J. go's OFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: We find out who unknown is?..and T. J. go's OFF.





	°□||E I G H T||□°

**Author's Note:**

> Sksk so much angst!

Unknown

I need a favor.

 

Cyrus

Why would I do something for you

 

Unknown

Because your little boyfriends well being hangs in the balance

 

Cyrus

What the fuck do you want now.

 

Unknown

you have to be my boyfriend and after that you can unblock your friends, and TJ has to know were dating only then can you talk to him.

 

Cyrus

I don't even know who the fuck you are

 

Unknown

oh yeah its Reed, remember me from the dirt bike ditch.

 

Cyrus

Why do you even want people to think were dating? Also I hate you.

 

Unknown

Because I knew that I wanted you when I first saw you.

 

Cyrus

what kinda fucked up logic is this?

 

Unknown

You can do it or your little boyfriends life is ruined

 

Cyrus

Fine jesus just fine I'll do it I'll be your boyfriend but don't touch me you asshole.

 

Unknown

also make my contact name something cute so its more believable.

 

Cyrus

Fuck you

 

*Cyrus changed Unknown to Reed💖*

 

Cyrus

that is all your getting now fuck off

 

Reed💖

bye babe💕

 

*Reed💖 changed Cyrus to Baby💙*

 

Baby💙

What kind of sick world do you think your living in

 

Reed💖

the one where I get my way now goodbye, you can unblock your friends now but istg if you tell anyone about this conversation I will make TJ's life a living hell and also make sure he knows about us too.

 

Baby💙

I get it I won't say anything and I will now bye you asshole.

~

*CyGuy🍟 unblocked Bambi🌈, Tyrannosaurus🏀, Brodsky💞, DociousMagocious👌, Slayer✌, MackAttack💕, and TheParty😛*

 

MackAttack💕

So you're speaking to us now?

 

CyGuy🍟

yeah I'm sorry I blew everything out of proportion.

 

Slayer✌

As much as it pains me to say this, I think the person deserves an apology the most is T. J. he put himself out there and you completely shut him down.

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

Wow thanks Buffy

 

DociousMagocious👌

I can't even tell if that was geniune or sarcastic..

 

Brodsky💞

Babe, it was clearly sarcasm. When it comes too Buffy and 

T. J. always assume sarcasm.

 

DociousMagocious👌

this is why I need you. Do you see how much he helps me out people.

 

MackAttack💕

Jonah, now is such a great time to flirt with your boyfriend.

 

Brodsky💞

^sarcasm

 

DociousMagocious👌 

First👏of👏all👏:

thank you Walker ily😘

Second👏of👏all👏:

I will flirt with my boyfriend whenever I want too but please Cyrus continue.

 

Brodsky💞

btw ilyt😘

 

CyGuy🍟

I'm sorry I freaked T. J. I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm really sorry.

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

Its okay, but I just wanna know why you lashed out on me.

 

CyGuy🍟

Idk I've just been having a rough day.

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

Okay but, you know I meant what I said right? I do have feelings for you.

 

CyGuy🍟

I'm really sorry Teej but I'm already with someone else

 

MackAttack💕

😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😲😢😢😢😢😲

 

Slayer✌

um WHAT😠😠

 

TheParty😛

^^

 

DociousMagocious👌

NOPE NOPE TYRUS IS ENDGAME OKAY. YOU CAN'T KEEP FUCKING WITH ME LIKE THIS I JUST CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE.

 

Brodsky💞

im fucking shook..

 

Bambi🌈

I just- I don't- WHAT!?

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

who?

 

CyGuy🍟

um its actually Reed.

 

Brodsky💞

excuse me while I go throw up

 

DociousMagocious👌

WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK I CAN'T RIGHT NOW. IM SCARRED FOR LIKE LIFE MAN THANKS

 

Slayer✌

nice choice, a guy who plays with guns..WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING

 

MackAttack💕

I know were not supposed to judge a book by its cover but he PLAYS WITH GUNS are you crazy..LIKE ARE YOU MENTALLY OK.

 

TheParty😛

Wow....I just dont even have anythig to say..just...wow.

 

CyGuy🍟

T. J.? Are you still here.

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

you know what, fuck it I don't care anymore. I love you Cyrus. I always have and I always will but you're gonna choose the asshat over me. Cyrus he won't do for you like I can and I loved you first okay. Its not fucking fair, I'm not giving up because some dickhead thinks he can take you away from me. Nope theres something not right here and im going to beat the shit out of him until he tells me. YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING YOU FUCKING WANT AND YOU CHOSE THAT SON OF A BITCH?! no that doesn't sound right to me, and I get that you may not feel for me like I feel for you but there is NO WAY IN HELL that you are dating that asshat because I LOVE YOU and if you're gonna be with someone who isn't me its gonna be with someone who gives a damn because yoh being HAPPY is all that matters to me so you tell me right now what the fuck is going on or I WILL GO BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF REED idc what anyone has to say about it.

 

MackAttack💕

Woah

 

Slayer✌

Shit

 

Bambi🌈

Damn

 

TheParty😛

And thats what happens when you mix T. J. with love.

 

Brodsky💞

^^he'll beat the shit out of somebody for it

 

DociousMagocious👌

Ditto.

 

CyGuy🍟

I can't say anything T. J.

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

Reeds got alot coming to him then

~

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching this show called Superstore and its like really funny so yeah just wanted to say that.  
> Sorry for all of this drama istg this will all smoothen out.....at some point....  
> But I really love a protective T. J.  
> I feel like he is kind of dehumanized for the most part of Andi Mack except for being with Cyrus I kinda just wanted him to finally humanize himself in front of the gang instead of putting up his front as always  
> Anyways srry for my rant, I hope you liked this.  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
